1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to marble apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved marble game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a unique inter-play of spherical marbles upon a central support to contain the marbles in a confined forum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games to include marbles and the like have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified for example in various environments such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,535 to Droske, Jr. wherein a marble playing game utilizes various chutes directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,072 to Anthony sets forth a marble game apparatus similar in construction to a pool table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,702 to Saliger sets forth a marble game table formed with peripheral pockets and cushions for effecting interplay of the marbles about a central top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,689 to Rainey sets forth a marble playing support, including a plurality of border members around the periphery of the central mat extending upwardly from the central mat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved marble game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.